Harry potter and the Spell of Life
by Alannia
Summary: harry and the dursley'sget sent to hogwarts 'cause of death eaters outside their home at number four privet drive.


Harry Potter and the Spell of Life  
  
Harry Potter woke up in his bed at number 4 Privet Drive. He saw shapes moving around his room. He reached for his glasses and wand. Once his glasses were on, he looked up. Dumbledore, Lupin, Moody, and Tonks were staring at him. Dumbledore had on a red cloak and seemed to be holding at least seven invisibility cloaks. Lupin had his old cloak on, Moody had a black cloak wrapped tightly around him, and Tonks had a purple cloak on and shoulder-length black hair.  
  
Harry got up and looked at Dumbledore.  
  
"Harry," said Dumbledore. "You are in grave danger. Voldemort has come to Surry. He plans to use his Death Eaters to kill you."  
  
Harry looked surprised. "Why didn't he try that a year ago when he came back, or two weeks ago at the Department of Mysteries?"  
  
"We are not sure," said Dumbledore. "But we know his Death Eaters will be here within the hour."  
  
"Can't Snape stop it?" asked Harry.  
  
"No, to stop it would be to blow his cover," said Dumbledore. "And you know how much we need him to stay as a Death Eater."  
  
Harry looked stunned.  
  
"What should we do?" asked Harry.  
  
"We are going to vacate this house," said Tonks.  
  
"What about the others?" asked Harry.  
  
"We have people who are getting them to safety," said Lupin  
  
"Where will we go?" asked Harry.  
  
"The only place Voldemort will not enter," said Dumbledore. "Hogwarts."  
  
"And the Dursleys?"  
  
They will have to come with us," said Moody. "Although I personally would like to leave them."  
  
"What on Earth is going on in here?" Vernon Dursley had woken up and come to see what all the commotion was about. Dudley and Aunt Petunia followed behind him.  
  
"Ah, Mr. and Mrs. Dursley," said Dumbledore as if Harry's uncle had not even yelled. "Harry is in grave danger, along with you three."  
  
The Dursleys looked horrified.  
  
"That boy brought the danger here, let them have him!" shouted Uncle Vernon.  
  
"It's not entirely his fault, though," said Aunt Petunia.  
  
"It's not his fault at all," said Dumbledore. "Voldemort (Aunt Petunia winced) could have easily chosen someone else and Harry, nor you, would have been dragged into this."  
  
Uncle Vernon looked furious.  
  
"Why did we even take him in?" roared Uncle Vernon.  
  
"It was the only way to keep him alive," whispered Aunt Petunia.  
  
"When did we care if he lived?" asked Uncle Vernon.  
  
"She could never condemned a relative to death, even if she hated him," said Dumbledore. "Also, I told her that he is to defeat one of the greatest and most evil Wizards in the history of the Wizarding World."  
  
"And why should we care if an evil wizard runs about?" asked Uncle Vernon.  
  
"This wizard kills not only wizards, but also Muggles, like yourself. He thinks that Muggles are not fit to live. Destroying him means saving lives all across the world. But right now, the lives that need saving are your own. Put these on." He motioned at the invisibility cloaks.  
  
"Why on earth should I wear thi-Ahhh." Uncle Vernon had been putting the cloak on and looking at his reflection in the mirror on Harry's cabinet and seen himself disappear. "Where is my body?"  
  
"These are invisibility cloaks," said Harry. He pulled on the one from his dad so that only his head showed, making all three Dursleys jump.  
  
"They're for escaping," said Dumbledore, passing out cloaks and watching everyone's bodies disappear, leaving eight heads floating in the room.  
  
"As you can see," said Lupin, motioning out the window, "Voldemort's Death Eaters are gathering around the house."  
  
Sure enough, Twenty Death Eaters were gathered outside.  
  
"Now," said Dumbledore," Hoods up, keep silent and try not to move anything or touch any Death Eaters as we leave. We will meet at Mrs. Figg's home. Harry, you are allowed to use magic if need be."  
  
Harry turned to his trunk. "Colloportus" he said and it sealed itself.  
  
The group moved out of Harry's room, down the stairs, and looked around.  
  
"Alohomora" said a girlish voice on the other side of the front door. It swung open, revealing a toad-looking woman wearing a Death Eater's robe and cloak. Dolores Umbridge looked around. Another Death Eater stepped through the door and took of her hood, revealing the face of Bellatrix Lestrange.  
  
Harry felt a surge of hatred when he saw the face, along with the sadness that Sirius was dead. Then, he saw a movement at the door. Moody's hand had come out of his cloak and was motioning for Harry to follow everyone outside. He started for the door, but his cloak had gotten caught on a nail sticking out of the step he stood on. His cloak fell to the floor, leaving Harry completely visible. Umbridge and Bellatrix looked at him.  
  
"There he is", screamed Bellatrix. "Avada K-."  
  
"Stupefy, "shouted Harry, and Bellatrix Lestrange was out cold.  
  
"Enerv-," started Umbridge.  
  
"Expelliarmus," shouted Harry. Umbridge's wand shot from her hand to Harry's. He dropped it on the floor and stepped on it. It snapped in two. "Stupefy!" Umbridge followed Bellatrix to the ground, stunned.  
  
"Come on," said an invisible Moody. Harry picked up his cloak, threw it on, and bolted out the door.  
  
***  
  
Mrs. Figg was sitting on her porch when eight people appeared on her porch. She looked at them as if she had been waiting forever.  
  
"Albus," she said. "Your portkey arrived a few minutes ago."  
  
"Is Grimmauld Place still the Order's headquarters?" asked Harry.  
  
"No, Harry," said Dumbledore. "I'll tell you the new spot once we get to Hogwarts."  
  
"Hogwarts?" said Harry. "We're going to Hogwarts?"  
  
"Yes Harry," said Dumbledore. "Now keep quiet, who knows who may be listening."  
  
They entered Mrs. Figg's house. Harry remembered coming here for Mrs. Figg to watch him on Dudley's birthdays. Now, items from Diagon Alley were laying everywhere. There was an old book, which became known as the portkey, lying on the table. Everyone gathered around it and touched an end (the Dursleys had to be shown what to do) and waited. Then, the familiar jerk carried Harry to Hogwarts.  
  
***  
  
Part2  
  
Although there were no students, teachers roamed the halls, along with ghosts. Peeves, for once, was helping the teachers guard the front doors, and kept Harry and the group from entering for ten minutes before Professor McGonagall came to the door and told him to let them in. Harry then ran into Hagrid, who was also prowling the hall. He was no longer mad at Hagrid, much less at Dumbledore. He had sometime to think over what they had said and come to the conclusion that they were both right and that he had over reacted.  
  
***  
  
When they reached Gryffindor Tower, Dumbledore made each dorm room into a separate room for each person, except himself, as he had a room in his office. He left all the beds in Harry's dorm room, and had even added one. Then they went to bed, as they were all very tired.  
  
Harry had a strange dream that night. He dreamt that he was sitting in a bush near the oak front doors of Hogwarts, watching The Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Hermione, and Mr. and Mrs. Granger walk to the doors, knock, standing there for twenty minutes trying to get past Peeves, and then go inside. Therefore, he was very surprised to find all those people eating breakfast in the Great Hall with the teachers, Lupin, Tonks, Moody, and the Dursleys the next morning. All the tables were gone except one long one for the group to sit at. When Harry walked in, Ron and Hermione jumped up. Ron shook his hand, but Hermione ran up and hugged him.  
  
"We were really worried when we heard, Harry," said Hermione.  
  
"Yeah," said Ron. "We were about to come to Surry to help, but they said we could do little to help unless we could distract the Death Eaters, and Dumbledore said you would never forgive him if he let us do something like that and something happened to us...."  
  
This day, to Harry, was one of the best days of early vacation time he had ever had. Usually around this time he was sitting in the bush outside the window or in his room. He, Ron, Fred, and George had a wizard chess tournament, Hermione and Ginny watched and talked, and the members of the Order had a meeting. Moody had a spell put on the front doors so that any Extendable Ears would dissolve once they had passed over the threshold. Harry and the others had almost forgotten why they were there, when Professor Dumbledore called a meeting that everyone in the building had to attend, including Dobby.  
  
"Now the first order is the location for headquarters," said Dumbledore. He looked at the Dursleys. "Pardon me." He pointed his wand at each in turn and said. "Stupefy". He looked around the table again. "The new location will be the Burrow. It is very remote, and very large. I will, once again be Secret-Keeper. Second, Severus has informed me that Voldemort knows that we came to Hogwarts, but is not going to act. He also has said that his cover was blown shortly afterward and may need a Secret-Keeper soon. Thirdly," he looked at the Dursleys and once again pointed his wand at each in turn and said." Enervate." They woke up and looked up at Dumbledore, terrified.  
  
"Thirdly," he said again" Voldemort has figured a way to kill Harry without hurting himself or needing a prophecy. He will use his Death Eaters to kill for him. After dinner, we will discuss ways to protect Harry. That is all."  
  
They all got up and left for the Great Hall. Dobby walked up to Harry  
  
"Dobby is hoping that Harry Potter will take back what he said so that Dobby can help Harry Potter."  
  
"What did I say that prevents you from helping?" asked Harry.  
  
"Three years ago Harry Potter told Dobby never to try and save Harry Potter's life again."  
  
"You can help save me this time, Dobby," said Harry. "Just don't use any deadly methods to keep me safe."  
  
"Deadly methods, sir?" asked Dobby.  
  
"Such as the Bludger, the blocking of Platform Nine and Three Quarters or the telling the Dursleys that I am not allowed to do magic outside school."  
  
"How was that deadly, sir," asked Dobby.  
  
"Them not knowing was all that kept me alive then," said Harry.  
  
***  
  
Dinner that night was as big and tasty as any feast Harry had ever attended there. Even the Dursleys seemed to be enjoying themselves. Dinner lasted for three hours, then, it was back to the meetings.  
  
"Has anyone thought of anything to do to rid Harry of this threat?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Can't you use magic to get rid of these...these Death Thingies?" asked Dudley. Harry looked at him in mild surprise. Uncle Vernon looked proud.  
  
"My son," said Uncle Vernon. "See how smart he is? He's smarter than any of you. Well, now that it is over with, can you show us the road home?"  
  
"I'm afraid I can't," said Dumbledore. "As it may seem a bright idea to you Muggles, what he is suggesting is impossible. There isn't any spell to protect him, and it is illegal to use the killing curse, even on the Death Eaters."  
  
"Are you saying that anything my Dudley could ever say be even the tiniest bit false?" screamed Uncle Vernon.  
  
"I would say tha' almos' everythin' he would say is false," said Hagrid.  
  
"How dare you," barked Uncle Vernon. "He will always be better than you!"  
  
"Firs' of all," said Hagrid. "How would a Muggle like him know anythin' abou' stuff in our world? Second, how could a pig like him ever be better than any of us?" Hagrid put his hand on his pink umbrella, so that Uncle Vernon could see it. Hagrid smiled.  
  
Uncle Vernon looked dumbstruck and horrified. Eventually, he remembered the pig tail Dudley had recieved from Hagrid when Harry found out that he was a wizard. He cept silent until...  
  
"Ahhh!"  
  
Nearly-Headless Nick had drifted through the door to the room they were in. He looked extremely worried.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, sir," said Nick.  
  
"Yes, Sir Nicholas?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Headmaster, you should take a look out the window. There is something that might interest you..."  
  
Professor Dumbledore got up and walked to the window, followed by Harry, Hermione, and Professor McGonagall. There were over a hundred Death Eaters walking to the oak front doors. The Dark Mark had appeared at least ten times in the cloudless sky.  
  
"Everyone into the dormitories. Teachers, set up a defense in the common room. Harry, you, Ron, and Hermione follow me."  
  
Harry new it must be bad; Dumbledore had never used Ron's or Hermione's first names before. They followed Dumbledore to the Room of Requirement. They entered it and found it full of Dark Arts Detectors. Dumbledore turned to the door.  
  
"Colloportus" muttered Dumbledore. The door sealed itself shut.  
  
They found four invisibility cloaks on a table. Professor Dumbledore instructed them to put them on. Then they waited. The door opened and Two Death Eaters walked in, followed by Voldemort himself. He looked around.  
  
"I know your here, Potter," he said in his high-pitched voice. He pulled out his wand and motioned to the Death Eaters. Bellatrix Lestrange and Dolores Umbridge took there hoods off and pulled out their wands. Voldemort walked around the room, and Bellatrix and Umbridge followed suite. Finally, Voldemort hit something solid. He grabbed the cloak and ripped it off. He grabbed Hermione and pulled her up. Then he lifted his wand.  
  
"Potter," said Voldemort," I'll kill your Mudblood girlfriend if you don't show yourself. One...Two...Three...Avada Ke-."  
  
"Here I am, Voldemort," said Harry, standing up and throwing off his cloak.  
  
"So," said Voldemort," the great Harry Potter wants to save his girlfriend. Umbridge! Kill the Boy Who Lived."  
  
Umbridge walked up to Harry and raised her brand new wand.  
  
"I have waited for this day, Potter," said Umbridge. "Avada Kedavra!"  
  
Instead of Harry falling over dead, the spell hit him, and then turned to Umbridge. The spell hit her and she fell to the floor. She was dead. Voldemort stared at her body, then he and Bellatrix turned and ran. Every Death Eater turned and ran after Voldemort, leaving Harry once again as the Boy Who Lived.  
  
Harry, the Weasleys, the Grangers, and the Dursleys were to go back to London on the Hogwarts Express. Professor Dumbledore was escorting them to the train.  
  
"Professor?" asked Harry. "Why did I not die last night?"  
  
"The spell placed on you by your mother was not to keep Voldemort from killing you, but to keep anyone from killing you..."  
  
"Then, if the same thing that happened to Voldemort fifteen years ago was the same thing that happened to Umbridge, then why did Umbridge die?"  
  
"Umbridge died, Harry, because she was no where near as powerful as Voldemort was. Now, at least, we know you are safer than we thought."  
  
"Okay," said Harry. "I'm sorry for getting angry at you, Professor. I realize I over reacted."  
  
"It's quite alright, Harry," said Dumbledore. "Now, off you go."  
  
There were Ministry cars waiting for them when they arrived. Hermione pulled Harry aside.  
  
"Thanks, Harry. You could have died last night, but you stood up for my safety anyway. Thanks. I owe you."  
  
"No you don't," said Harry.  
  
Then, Hermione did something she had only once done before. She kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"We'll see you soon, Harry," said Hermione, blushing a tiny bit.  
  
"Like in a week or two," said Ron. Harry and Hermione had rejoined the group.  
  
Harry nodded and joined the Dursleys at one of the cars. This summer was going to be really good, in spite of all the bad stuff going on. He waved at them. He caught Hermione's eye and she blushed again. Then he turned and went back into the Muggle World. 


End file.
